1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate connection structure and a projector having the substrate connection structure.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there has been known a projector in which a light flux emitted from a light source is split into three color lights, each split color light is modulated by a light modulating device, an optical image emitted from each light modulating device is composed by a color composition optical device, and the composed optical image is projected as image light. Further, the light modulating device includes a flexible substrate and is connected to a driving circuit substrate for driving the light modulating device.
Here, in a case where three light modulating devices are disposed corresponding to the color composition optical device, the direction of a flexible substrate included in one light modulating device may be opposite to the direction of flexible substrates included in the other two light modulating devices, for example, by a difference in arrangement positions. Thus, it may be necessary to match the flexible substrate having a different direction with the directions of the other flexible substrates and to make an electrode surface thereof reverse. In such a case, the directions are matched by bending the flexible substrates and by twisting 180 degrees, thereby making the electrode surface reverse. In JP-A-2007-83707, a technique of twisting the flexible substrates for connection is disclosed.
However, in a case where the flexible substrate having the different direction is bent and twisted so that the directions of the other flexible substrates are matched and the electrode surface thereof is reversed, stress in a twisting direction is applied to the flexible substrate, and thus, the flexible substrate may be fractured (specifically, a wiring formed on the flexible substrate may be fractured).
Accordingly, in a case where a plurality of light modulating devices are arranged, there is a demand for a substrate connection structure and a projector in which a flexible substrate having a different direction is matched with the directions of the other flexible substrates without being twisted and an electrode surface thereof can be reversed.